


My Best Friend's Concept Art

by AishiCc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anyone else notice this?, Coffee is proof of friendship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Olivarry, Slash, Team Bonding, Team Flash loves to design clothes for Arrow, a touch of angst, fan art vs concept art, flarrow, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Barry comes to Starling to do a bit of training and show off some of Cisco's concept art to Oliver."Don't tell me you brought your best friend's Arrow fan art here?""Ye-yes but these are concept art aka professional fan art."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Don't Call It Arrow Fan Art Oliver

I'm bit late to the party, /cough/, but hey that just means it will be awhile before I run out of new quality works to read right? To think I could have been watching this instead of Captain Daisy and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. all this time, loved Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes but haven't watched it since. Still in season 2 of Arrow and 1 of Flash so way new but God damn it the chemistry between these two, not that I need to tell any of you that. Please be gentle if I messed anything up, thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**WarNinGs** : Olivarry, First time writing them, Fluff, A bit of angst

**Aishi Say**

“... _Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it_...”

From 'Superhero' by Simon Curtis, there are so many Flarrow Mvs to this

**Don't You Know What We Could Be? Don't You Know What We Could Be?**

The Flash slipped into the warehouse Oliver had set up for training glancing around seeking anything green besides extra gear along the far wall. Oliver was lounging on the stack of mats stacked like a makeshift couch in the far left corner of the large room. The archer was leaning back with his arms folded, head bowed, back propped up against the few mats leaning against the wall rather then neatly stacked. Dark green stood out from the gym mat blue making Barry think of that island he had yet to see. Walking slowly he approached Oliver if the older male was sleeping he was not about to rush to his side and startle him. Sure he was faster then Oliver, that was a simple fact, but speed alone did not mean Oliver couldn't harm him. The archer was a fighter, a killer, a survivor, his scared tone form was a testament to his will and focus and those Barry was still working on getting near the same level. When a gloved hand rose from the mat Barry gave a soft laugh relaxing, "Hi to you too."

Oliver raised his head with a lazy smirk, it was hard to not lighten up around the younger vigilante now that he had accepted Barry as an ally. Shrugging he tilted his head, "You're in a good mood, feel like sharing?" Oversharing was as much a habit of Barry's as undersharing was one of his, which in their line of work was the better to have even if it may be less healthy. The speedster was as excited as a puppy and there was no reason to not give him permission to speak. He had told Barry to come to him, that he could always talk to him, things were peaceful so it was not as if they were in a time crunch.

Barry knew all of Oliver's smirks by now and the lazy one was one he liked to see, it meant Oliver was relaxed and amused if only for that fleeting moment in time. Smile widened when he was encouraged to share, he could use more of that sometimes. Oliver had promised he would always listen but Barry knew he could ramble and Oliver had little patients for that especially when clad in green. When a gloved hand patted the mats beside its owner Barry knew he was beaming as he blurred to the seated hero's side. Oliver could refuse to consider himself a hero all he wanted Barry knew the truth, knew Oliver was a better man then he believed he was. "It has been an easy week, which I am enjoying but _not_ taking for granted." At Oliver's nod and slight approving smile Barry preened a bit, he always loved being praised by Oliver because he did not spare feelings when it came to vigilantism. "So I told Cisco I was going to drop by for training since Felicity didn't text me to say something had come up." Since his friends all knew he was friends with the blonde it was easy for her to text him, and whether they knew he was the Flash or not they would not think twice about a 'something came up at work sorry' message. Pulling a smart phone from his pocket he held it out to Oliver, when the other took it with an arched brow he ran to fetch the laptop connected to the Arrow Cave no doubt for 'distracting me from work' even while Oliver wasn't there. Sitting back down he took the phone back and transferred a few files, Cisco would love her input as well. "And well remember when Cisco was in your cave?"

"Base," Oliver corrected with a bit of his 'Arrow Voice' gruffness coming through, "And yeah had to keep telling him not to touch things. You did a better job of keeping your hands to yourself." While not happy with how Barry had come to know his secret he no longer regretted the other knew, knew a bit too much maybe.

Barry grinned pleased to once again receive a compliment as subtle as it might be, "Thanks, and remember how he mentioned improvements?" Oliver was already wearing the new jacket Cisco had made, it did look good, and the mask he had made in what felt like another life. It made him smile a little every single time he saw Oliver in it, let alone when he overheard a compliment about it.

"Yeah, cocky little shit," Oliver muttered with no heat as he lowered his hood blinking, "Why? Don't tell me you brought your best friend's Arrow fan art here?"

Barry burst out laughing, how could he not hearing that? Taking a bit longer then Oliver would have liked, judging from the other's I'm-getting-annoyed-now frown, he calmed his breathing so he could speak again. God was he glad he had turned his suit's camera on so Cisco could hear the closest thing to a whine he was likely ever going to hear from Oliver Queen let alone the Arrow. "Ye-yes but these are concept art aka _professional_ fan art." Oliver arched a brow as he pulled his mask so it hung around his neck. "Trust me Ollie, the mask and jacket are nice right?" That got the brow to go down and Barry grinned victorious, "If you hate them you be brutal, promise."

Oliver rolled his eyes but shifted so the slimmer male could sit comfortably in his personal space, Barry was no longer scared of him so it was harder to keep him out. When Barry set the laptop in his lap as he shifted so he was sitting facing Oliver he frowned confused but let it go. Barry was trustworthy deceit did not come naturally to him at all. Opening the folder he was not sure what he would find. Cisco may be a genius but he was unknown, Barry was like a male Felicity most of time so he was easier to predict. The first one appeared to be a heavily armored suit, no doubt for fighting a nasty metahuman or the like. Glancing at the specs he frowned in consideration, such a suit would come in handy if anything like Mirakuru ever struck either of their cities. "He expecting a disaster?"

"Nah he just wants an excuse to build a mech suit, and with my powers I'm kinda not an option," Barry could not use his powers in a heavy suit, Oliver would be hindered but as long as he could still aim and shoot quickly it wouldn't mater if he couldn't doge as fast since he would be in heavy armor. The idea of Oliver flying through the air like some Mecha was amusing and could be cool even if it was so not practical. Maybe Diggle would like one if either of the archers did not? Oliver gave an absent nod as he went back to studying images, handsome face serious with concentration. All in all it was a softer version on his serous Arrow face, which Barry found intimating if not still kinda hot. Sitting there he could not help but wonder what Oliver would do if he reached out and caressed his faintly bruised cheek? He had never read anything saying the 'playboy' liked men though Barry doubted Oliver had loved any of those women besides the Lance sisters. Even if Oliver could find him attractive as more than a partner in the 'good fight' he was not about to just jump the guy. Oliver had been hurt, betrayed, lost so much even some of the things he had gotten back it was no wonder he was slow to open up. Barry was trusted, valued, allowed to see behind the masks but as much as he may want to going fast was a very bad idea. Oliver reminded him of a stray Iris had found once, not vicious simply scarred and unsure. Inner soul searching was interrupted when Oliver shifted, eyes tracking green was second nature when in Starling. Oliver was leaning forward a bit more, vibrant blue eyes lit by the screen's light, lips curved into a slight smile, beautiful, "See something you like?"

Oliver's eyes flicked up at the flirty coo, rolling at the smiling man with a soft huff, "May-be."

"Maybe?" Barry prompted as he slid closer, he knew what each suit looked like and was curious if the one he liked was the one that had caught Oliver's eye.

Nodding Oliver turned the screen so Barry could see what he had in the off chance Cisco had not shown them all off in great detail. Rich green glanced down for a moment before a beaming smile lit up an innocent face. Smiling Oliver shook his head, Barry had a habit of bring his inner sap out no mater how little of it was left after so many dark days. The design was sleeveless, seemed to have a bit of added light armor, "He give you a run down?"

Barry smiled a bit wider when Oliver did, the other shaking his head amused, when Oliver spoke Barry nodded taking the hint, he was learning. "The boots and gauntlets have shock absorption built in so they will help with the 'hero landings' and ass kicking." Oliver chuckled still smiling and Barry took a moment to admire before continuing. "The light armor on the chest and back do too, it is light enough I can still move just as easily in it so it won't hinder you." No mater how sexy the outfit might look if it could get Oliver killed Barry wouldn't let the Arrow out of S.T.A.R. labs in it. "It also comes with a jacket," Barry nodded at the small tumbnail beside it which Oliver obediently pressed. The jacket was designed to be worn under the quiver and even had loops for the straps to fit through if Oliver wished to use them. "The sleeves also come off. Hold out your arm?" Barry blinked when Oliver held out his arm without hesitation, touched by the trust in the gesture and reflected in vibrant eyes. Taking the tone limb gently he traced his fingers along the edge of his shoulder, watching alert eyes track his finger through his long lashes. "It can be unzipped entirely, or." Barry ran his fingers just above Oliver's inner elbow, "Here, depending on what you need."

Oliver glanced at his still held arm Barry focused on it intently, "You been telling him stories?" Barry jerked, eyes wide at the teasing tone, smiling he reached out capturing Barry's hand. Trialing red clad fingers down his forearm, "My old sleeves Barry."

Barry started breathing again, eyes focused on his hand held by green unsure why Oliver was still holding on to him. Was he worried Barry was about to run a moment ago? How many people had Oliver lost again? Looking up he swallowed, those focused eyes were so vibrant it hurt to look into them when they did not shine with mirth. “Olliver?”

“Why are you trembling Barry?” Head tilted, frown concerned, he could feel Barry shaking like a leaf through two sets of gloves.

“I'm not,” Barry protested weakly, willing his body to still Oliver was no threat to him and he knew it.

“Are too,” Oliver counter taking Barry's chin with his free hand, being good with both hands came in handy.

Barry blinked confused, had Oliver 'The Arrow' Queen just are tooed him? Sure he lighten up when it was just the two of them but he was too confused for this right now. His chin was held as gently as his hand, a child could beak Oliver's hold but he was powerless and the archer seemed well aware. Barry was not sure he was ready to have this conversation with Oliver right now. Just because they were getting along so well did not mean anything, Barry was terrified of losing this bond they had formed. “Ollie...I...”

Oliver pressed his finger against the bare skin under Barry's chin and nodded when that tiny bit of pressure closed the other's mouth. “Relax Barry.” Wide green eyes wavered pleading and Oliver closed his with a soft sigh, hand lowering as he turned away from the frighten hero. Closing the laptop he set it down as he stood, rising slowly so not to startle Barry hopefully. “Let Felicity know when the new suit is ready. Cisco deserves a face to face thank you so don't just run it over here.” Slipping his mask back on he reached for his hood, freezing when Barry appeared before him hands around his wrists. “Barry?”

Barry blinked when Oliver released him turning from him before standing. Genius brain understanding what he was saying even if Barry was not entirely conscious of hearing the words. Watching Oliver replace his mask snapped Barry out of his own head and he was before Oliver before the other could do more then close those nimble fingers around the hood he hid under. Oliver froze at his touch but his eyes where not wide with fear, they glisten with concern in the soft golden light and Barry cursed himself. Leaning in slowly he glanced down at parted lips, Oliver made no move to pull away so Barry waited. A warm breath was exchanged before Oliver moved to close the distance, hands lowering to Barry's shoulders. Barry kept his hold as Oliver pulled away, those eyes vibrant once again as they were meant to be, “Stay?” Releasing Oliver he smiled, maybe a hero could only make it with another of their own kind? “I would really like to train, God knows I need it.”

Oliver chuckled leaning his forehead against Barry's, “Yeah you do but you're not exactly a lost cause.”

“You know that is the third compliment you've given me tonight?” Barry asked softly closing his eyes, he loved Iris but she could never understand what he had become. Oliver had known, Felicity and he had been dancing around each other for a while and she knew what Oliver did with his nights. As much as she loved and empathized with him she could never understand him like Sara had, like he could. There was a darkness there his team feared, a darkness Oliver himself feared, but Barry knew together they could beat it. Together they could do anything, he was becoming more sure everytime they came together. Oliver adapting to his way of doing things while not losing his edge, accepting the better way he had slowly been moving towards no matter what he might claim.

“Are you complaining?” Oliver challenged with a half smirk, humor back in spades.

“A little worried you're a clone or something?” Barry joked grinning, damn that smirk was criminal.

Oliver shook his head as he bowed it, “Talking crazy will not stop me from kicking your ass.”

“Still not entirely sure,” Barry was fine with a bit of verbal sparing before physical. As it was he was going to be editing the video before anyone saw it, thank God for an added record feature because his team would be screaming right now.

“You think Cisco can make me a better mask than you did?” Oliver asked innocently as he tapped the twin arrow heads between his eyes.

“There we go,” Barry laughed, “I'd know that smug asshole anywhere.”

Oliver bowed with exaggerate flourish, grinning when Barry clapped, “Glad we have establish how to tell if one of us is an imposter.”

“It'll come in handy,” Barry reminded the masked man hands on his hips, playful Oliver was new but he liked him.

“Ah-huh,” Oliver deadpanned as he moved close leaning in, smiling when Barry closed his eyes. Grabbing the other's hood he pulled his mask down before hand standing on his sturdy shoulders. Spinning as he pushed off he landed as Barry spun around, smirking when the other blinked at a cocked arrow in his face. “You are the one who said you wanted to train.”

“You were _so_ a cat in a past life,” Barry muttered as he rolled his shoulders, how did you even learn to do stuff like that?

Oliver grinned, cats were feisty little things, “ _Meow_.”

**A New Beginning A New Beginning**

Welp I've gone and done it now. I have some ideas for more if you all liked this enough to want more. I fell in love with this ship the first time they interacted and am happy to add it my list of Ships I have written for. I hope I did it some short of justice my first time out.


	2. New Supersuit

I meant to update this sooner but my Muses kept coming up with new ideas and were in no mood to focus on this story. It is very hard to make them behave sometimes, what can one do? If there are any themes, tropes, prompts, ect you'd like to see feel free to pass them along, tumblr in profile, or you can leave them at the end of a comment. I added Cisco and gave him some bonding moments so if you are a Cisco fan please tell me how I did. I am new to writing this Fandom and if I am grossly misrepresenting anyone I would like to know, please be civil?

**WarNinGs** : Bonding, Flarrow shenanigans, Cisco added, Platonic Olicity, Oilvarry, Barry + Cisco being cute besties.

**Aishi Say**

_"You truly think he's a hero so be it, but he's not the kind you should be looking up to."_

Dr. Wells, as if any Flarrow fan needs told that, should make sense why this quote it here by the end of the chapter.

**WhatwheresmysupersuitWhatWhatwheresmysupersuitWhat**

Felicity huffed a lose strand of hair out of her face before slipping back under her desk, half listening to the rhythmic sound of wood on wood. Normally she would be 'distracted from work' right now but she had gotten some new tech she had wanted to try out. Oliver had titled his head as she rambled excited, asking if she needed any help when she took a breath for longer then a well breath. Smiling she patted his upper arm assuring him it was all boring tech stuff and he should just do whatever, if she needed him she would call. With a nod he had peeled his shirt off and headed for the Salmon Ladder and got to it. Nodding she smiled touched by his offer, he did know something about computers even if it was not a skill he had mastered like she had. A beep drew her attention and she reached over the rim of her desk clicking on video call button she had left her mouse over after ending her call with Catlin that morning. “Don't mind the lack of me just tweaking.”

_“Damn,”_ Cisco blinked watching Oliver move, Flash had made it look easy with his speed. Blue eyes turned to focus on him and he wondered how loud he had said that.

“Cisco?” Felicity asked as she moved out from under her desk, Oliver simply hanging from the bar as if he didn't weigh a thing. “Something up?”

“Nothing worthy of flashing red lights. Last week Oliver made a request and I am kinda answering it since Barry is busy in the lab.” Cisco answered smiling at the slightly messy hair, “Everything cool there?”

“Huh? Oh,” Smoothing her hair down she turned to frown at Oliver who was just giving her an innocent look. “Upgrades and the like.”

_“Ooh,”_ Cisco cooed interested, shaking his head he reminded himself he needed to say like one thing before he was free to talk computers. “Right I called to let Oliver know his new supersuit is ready.”

“I'm not calling it that,” Oliver vowed as he dropped with a soft thump, straightening he walked up to the turned back monitor. “Working on what?”

“Oh finishing up some report or other, nothing dangerous,” Cisco assured the frowning hero, it was cute how protective they were of each other.

“Catlin mentioned he would be in a bit late today, busy week, lots of petty crimes while a few metas ran amok.” Felicity supplied since Oliver had not been there for that conversation, it was good he and Thea were growing close again. Placing her hand in his when he simply held it out she allowed him to help her to her feet, the man had been raised with manners even if he often ignored them. Dusting her dress off she was glad she had worn gray today.

Oliver frowned crossing his arms, “And I am just _now_ hearing about this _why_?”

“Barry didn't want to drag you away from your city to hunt down first timers Oliver, we do have cops here.” Cisco grinned, was Oliver Queen pouting because Barry hadn't ask him to help out during a busy week? The guy really was a protective big brother wasn't he?

Tilting his head Oliver considered that for a moment before nodding, Barry wouldn't make a big deal out of something so petty. “Still could have mentioned it Felicity.”

“Noted. You didn't mention a new suit would be ready soon?” Felicity had heard about the 'fan art' Barry had showed off before their last training session. It had sounded adorable. She could just pictured the pair with their heads together, they could be adorable dorks when they relaxed.

Oliver shrugged, “Barry didn't give me a timetable.” Turning his blue stare he titled his head, “Would today be a bad time to come by?”

“Dude I would love the company myself but it's all good. By the time you get here Barry will be done, and after that much filing and paperwork he could use some cheering up.” Poor Barry had some detention due to his hero gig interfering with his day job.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah...not really good at that Cisco.”

“Give yourself some credit Oliver,” Felicity chided used to hearing Oliver put himself down, the man had misplaced guilt in spades to go along with his rage.

“Well I think he would agree with Felicity on this. I'll let the good doctors know you'll be around, see ya when I see ya. Oh yeah the key's under the mat,” Saluting Cisco hung up.

Oliver sighed shaking his head but he was smiling a bit, “If Barry ends up scared for life let it be known I did try and warn you both.”

“Oh please you couldn't even chase him off _before_ he got powers.” Felicity scoffed, Oliver knew how damaged he was and tried so hard to protect Barry from becoming him, it was as sweet as it was sad. “Spend the night.”

“What?” Oliver asked blinking confused, sure he had heard wrong.

Felicity turned, painted nail poking the grove between the two scared sections of Oliver's chest. “Spend,” she pressed her nail in a bit unsure if he even felt the bite. “The. Night.” Pulling her nail free she sighed, “Seriously don't rush home after spending like five minutes there. If you only need to pick up the suit Barry could run it over.”

“I told Barry that Cisco deserved a face to face thank you, he doesn’t owe me anything.” Helping save Barry from some metahuman's powers and giving him a few lessons was not really worth a new wardrobe on top of the new jacket. At least not to him but he was not going to turn down quality work, and it seemed to make Cisco happy so what was the harm really?

Felicity sighed softly as she smiled, “Sap.”

“Hey!” Oliver protested, she knew him better then that.

“No hey, you Oliver Queen are a sap under all that brooding and Barry knows it too.” Felicity was sure of it, Barry had stopped being afraid of Oliver rather quickly. She knew her friend could see the good but damaged man behind the stoic front.

Sighing Oliver though back to Barry's firm grip and warm kiss, “Maybe.”

“Hey,” Quick fingers closed over the scars he had gotten from saving her as Felicity smiled reassuringly. “It means you're healing Oliver, trust me that is a _good_ thing.”

“Now who's a sap?” Oliver teased before titling his head to kiss the top of her dyed head, “I'll stay the night as long as he's fine with it.”

“All I ask,” Felicity agreed squeezing shoulder, letting go as he moved to leave. “Worth not being distracted today.”

****WhatwheresmysupersuitWhatWhatwheresmysupersuitWhat** **

Oliver closed his eyes as he listened for any signs of danger, sooner or later this place would come under attack. Satisfied he reached under the mat smirking at a sliver case with a green arrow adoring the length of it. Opening it he took the card, made sense with high-tech lab doors, and a high-tech looking key. Glancing at a green post-it note he let out a soft chuckle. _Doors here are expensive so please use a key not an exploding arrow. Sincerely the staff._ Shaking his head he slipped the case into the front pocket of the gym bag he was carrying. Slipping the key into the slot he typed in ARROW nodding when the door opened, Cisco was a cheeky little shit indeed.

****WhatwheresmysupersuitWhatWhatwheresmysupersuitWhat** **

Barry sighed as he flopped down in a swivel chair glad to be in Cisco's domain rather then captain Sign's. Groaning he covered his face with his hands, head turning when he smelled coffee, very strong coffee. “mm?”

“Here ya go man, damn you look like a zombie minus all the unattractive coloring...and the smell,” Cisco held out the large tumbler of coffee for his tried looking friend.

“Lifesaver,” Barry praised as he took the offered drink and sipped at it happily. Sure caffeine did little to him now but the smell helped wake him up.

“You know Oliver was none too happy when he heard about your long week,” Cisco casually informed his friend before sipping his more human sized mug.

“You told him?!” The last thing Barry wanted was for Oliver to worry about him needlessly. Even if they had not shared that kiss Oliver had taken to his role as a mentor, he was strict but Barry knew it came from a place of love.

“No Felicity kinda did, he was there when I called to leave a message the new supersuit was ready,” In his defense it had not been entirely his fault.

Barry nodded, you never knew when Oliver would be in the Arrow Cave really, “Define none too happy?”

“He said, and I quote, 'And I am just _now_ hearing about this _why_?' end quote. If he was anyone else I would swear he was pouting.” Cisco was still not sure if he might have been, he was only used to Oliver focused, annoyed, and confused but going with it.

Smiling fondly at the quote Barry sipped his coffee, nothing felt better then to be loved by someone who kept the world at arm's length. “Yeah can't really picture him pouting anymore.”

“I bet ex-playboy had mad skills,” Cisco agreed nodding, maybe he could get some pointers since Oliver seemed to always have high quality ladies around even now.

“I don't pout I have a smoldering charm,” Oliver corrected as he leaned in the doorway arms crossed, chuckling openly when the pair jumped and choked on coffee. Barry's quick reflexes saving their clothes and computers from a hot shower.

“Cisco!” Barry shouted since he knew this was his friends fault somehow. 

“Did I forget to mention he asked if today was a good time and I said yes?” Cisco asked innocently, so worth it.

Barry sighed, it was not like he was unhappy to see Oliver safe and sound in his second home. Getting to his feet he walked up to the still softly chuckling man, God he was gorgeous relaxed and happy, “And you stop laughing.”

Oliver arched a brow in an innocent 'who me' expression but closed his mouth with a cheeky grin, “Nice to see you too Allen.”

Barry bit his lip wondering if he was blushing a bit, did Oliver ever play fair? “Comfy?”

“Quite, your friend does excellent work,” Oliver countered, he could quip all day if Barry was in the mood to.

“I aim to please!” Cisco knew he was grinning like an idiot but he did not care, the Arrow had just complimented his work to the Flash. The fanblogs would never believe this even if he could tell them, he was so going to write books and become famous after the pair came out.

Oliver glanced over Barry's shoulder at the excitable genius, he really wasn't so bad once you got used to him. “So long week over now?”

Barry grinned amused by Cisco's earned pride, the Arrow did not give unearned praise after all and it seemed Oliver Queen no longer did either. Watching vibrant blue watch Cisco over his shoulder he smiled, it was good the pair was getting along. When Oliver asked a question in his normal could be joking could be serious tone he nodded. “Had extra because of being busy and being late because of my other day job.”

Oliver nodded absently before turning his attention back to Barry, Cisco could brainstorm titles for his life's story all he wanted. “You could have called, Roy was a bit bored this week it would have given him a few heads to bash together.”

“I really didn't want to bother you guys,” Barry had not even thought of Roy, he didn't know the man well but Cisco had really liked him. “I promise if anything like that happens again I will get a hold of Felicity.”

Nodding again Oliver was content to leave it at that, Barry was used to only really working with him and maybe Dig but not really Roy. Now that he had broken the red favoring pair of some of their nastier bad hero habits it might be a good idea to start training them together. It would not do either city any good if the teams could not easily mesh. “I am thinking it is about time you two started training together. Thoughts?”

Asking for his opinions was a sign of their growing partnership, Oliver had been doing this longer so unless it was some science he knew nothing about he tended to know how to deal with whatever came up better then Barry might. Roy had been a frustrated youngman who had been inspired by then the Hood, despite being told off and even shot at least once. Oliver had saved Roy from Marikuru and even let him date his little sister giving him a solid place in both aspects of his life. He would enjoy asking Roy about what had inspired him about the Hood, did he prefer him to the Arrow, how to get in good with Thea since she was the only blood Oliver had left. “Would be nice to get him used to the craziness that is metahumans before he has to deal with one.” The approving smile made him grin and he could care less.

“Good to hear you were paying attention,” Oliver teased as he undid his quiver, slipping it off he handed it to Barry before unzipping the jacket.

Barry zipped over to the wall where the bow was hung already and placed the quiver in it's proper place before zipping back. “You said you were comfy.”

“And you said your Dr. Wells would prefer I not walk around armed when not needed,” Oliver countered evenly, he couldn't exactly blame the older man for being weary he was a cold blooded killer not Barry, never Barry.

“It fit alright?” Cisco asked glancing at the quiver before turning to Oliver.

“Perfectly, thank you Cisco Ramon,” Oliver bowed his head, a little annoyance was worth the other man's help. It wasn't like Felicity had not had a rough start, they couldn't all be John and come to him trained and disciplined.

“I'm going to faint,” Cisco gushed as he flopped down, arm dramatically held against his forehead, he could hear Barry giggling at his antics, the soft chuckle had to be Oliver.

“I tend to have that effect on people,” Oliver quipped as he removed the sleeves, tucking them into the hidden pockets inside the jacket.

“No comeback,” Cisco commented as he reached for his phone, freezing when he caught alert eyes on him this time. “Um...hi.”

Barry turned to look behind him to see what he friend had done to sound nervous, spotting the phone he sighed. “Cisco masks mater remember?”

Oliver titled his head, neither he or Barry were wearing theirs just then, “He have any of you?”

“Well...yeah. He is saving them for when the world knows who I am and he can brag he knew me from day one and all that.” Barry would not be the hero he was without Oliver's encouragement and Cisco's genius, heart only got one so far alone.

“hm,” Oliver hummed softly, Felicity tracked all online 'photos' of the Arrow and the Flash and would be more then happy to school the guy if he misbehaved. “Pick a side Barry.”

“Pick a side for what?” Barry asked not sure if he should be nervous or not, was Oliver going to demand Cisco delete all his Flash photos?

“You're blocking his shot,” Oliver remind Barry nodding towards Cisco.

“His shot...wait you, really?” Barry knew he sounded drunk but he was expecting Oliver to allow Cisco to snap photos of him.

“I think he's earned a good Arrow Summer Wear photo,” Oliver was not worried about it getting out, Cisco did take that part of the hero gig seriously.

Barry frowned eyeing Oliver for a moment before moving to right, “Well I need my sleeves so that is all on you buddy.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, as if there were not stranger pictures of him floating around somewhere. Ignoring Barry he turned and posed with a fist on his hip, looking over his shoulder eyes narrowed. Cisco messed with the setting for a moment before snapping a few shots, turning back around he mimicked aiming. Smirking at Barry he leaned forward and blew the camera a kiss while winking getting an excited laugh from Cisco, “Ooh teach me Sempai?”

“Mr. Queen I would prefer you not encourage Mr. Ramon's less professional hero related endeavors while here.” Dr. Wells muttered from the open door before wheeling away not bothering to wait for a reply.

Oliver frowned at the open door, ignoring Catlin walk in looking apologetically towards Cisco, “Mudak.”

Barry tilted his head when Oliver muttered a single word that was not English, not sure if he was calling Wells something vulgar or just annoyed in general, “um.” Oliver shook his head as he walked up to his quiver, slipping it on he secured it before taking his bow in his hand. “Oliver who are you planning on shooting with that?”

Oliver turned giving him the same look he had when Barry had asked if the guy was still alive, “You do have criminals here now don't you?”

Barry ran up to the annoyed Oliver, stopping before him he held up his hands not wanting to fight, “You'd think they would have learned by now but yeah we do. Now can you stick to just putting the fear of God into people tonight rather then arrows?”

Oliver looked down at Barry, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes, “And if I say no?”

“Doesn’t matter because you won't,” Barry answered confidently, when Oliver arched a brow he titled his head, “I have been paying attention.”

Nodding Oliver slipped his mask from his gauntlet, shooting at people was just fine with him, "Keep it up."

Barry grinned knowing Oliver was just teasing him, Felicity was not wrong about it not always being easy to tell. "Or what you're gonna to shot me again?"

Oliver slipped his mask on before flipping his hood up with a sneer, "Wonder."

"Wonder?" Barry questioned, frowning when Oliver walked past him, waving behind him to Cisco. Sighing Barry shook his head, that man seemed incapable of having a normal conversation. "We'll be back, I'll make sure he behaves."

"Good luck," Cisco called as he leaned back watching Barry run after Oliver at a more 'normal' speed, shaking his head he left the hero's to their patrol. He slipped his earbud in and knew Barry would call in so he might as well get some work done.

**WhatwheresmysupersuitWhatWhatwheresmysupersuitWhat**

I have no idea how many people do any Oliver+Cisco bonding but I really wanted to try it out, Cisco+Roy was adorable and will be showing up later I promise. No idea what season it would be when Team Flash and Oliver would be on such terms but that isn't supper important to this story, feel free to give your opinions on it if you wish to answer. I hope this amused those who read it. If you are enjoying it feel free to take a moment or two and share why. Thank you all you Anonymous kudo givers you make me smile.


End file.
